Elsword
ELSWORD (Korean: 엘소드) is a free-to-play, 2.5D action MMORPG developed by the South Korean company KOG Studios and originally published by Kill3rCombo which would be known later on as KOG Games. The game was originally made to be the spiritual successor to KOG's Grand Chase by upgrading the graphics from 2D to 2.5D.Elsword. Wikipedia (Retrieved; October 22, 2019) Plot Summary The game follows the adventures of Elsword and his teammates, Aisha and Rena, as they travel to various locations in the land of Elrios in search of the El. Development Gameplay ELSWORD features real-time skill-based action gameplay combined with role-playing elements and community features typical of an MMORPG, such as guilds, chat, and item trading. Gameplay can be controlled using either a keyboard and mouse or a gamepad. It is based on arcade Beat 'em ups, and require the player to properly execute combos within the specific range of their character much akin to a fighting game, mixing the elements to provide a side-scrolling beat 'em up fighter. The game includes both players versus environment and PvP modes. While playing the game is free, some items and costumes can be purchased through an in-game "Item Mall" using real currency. Main Characters There are currently thirteen playable characters players can choose within the game, each with unique backstories and distinct abilities. Each character can choose from three job paths (except Rose who has four), each with their fighting mode and personalities. Elsword Elsword is an ambitious but hot-headed young swordsman trained by his sister Elesis, the leader of the Red Knights. Elesis left her little brother to lead a mission, never to return. Elsword now searches the land for two things: El, the precious gems that power his kingdom, and his missing sister. Aisha Landar Aisha was already a mage of the highest order at the tender age of 12 until a ring of sinister power absorbed her abilities. Intelligent and brash, she once again starts her journey to recover all her lost knowledge. Rena Erindel Rena is an elf living in the mortal world. Her place in this world is jeopardized by the weakening of El, the power shards that energize everything including the connection to her homeworld. If this power fades the ties that bind the two planes will vanish as will Rena herself. She uses her abilities as a Ranger to protect the El and her friends. Raven Cronwell Raven is a commoner from the Kingdom of Velder who worked hard to become the Captain of the Crow Mercenary Knights. Causing jealousy among the nobles, he was soon framed and sentenced to prison. His comrades and fiancée rescued him, and they all hid within the forest on the outskirts of Velder. Unfortunately, Velder soldiers found them and eliminated them one by one. Raven stared at all the fallen bodies around him as he took what would have been his last few breaths. Just then, a Nasod figure appeared before him and everything turned black. Raven awoke in a Nasod capsule, with devices attached to various parts of his body. Reborn with a Nasod arm and holding a blade on the right hand, he blindly fought to destroy the kingdom he once protected. Until one day, he met a crew of young, ambitious heroes who reminded him of his duty to defend his fellows. In atonement for his sins, he decides to join Elsword and his friends on a new life adventure of finding the missing El. Eve Eve was once called 'The Little Queen of Nasods' when humans and Nasods peacefully coexisted in Ancient Elrios. For thousands of years, Eve was preserved in her capsule unit to avoid the catastrophic battle between humans and Nasods, until an El fragment flew into it. Eve woke up to find out that she was stranded alone in the present time. She gathered her remaining energy and ancient knowledge to revive King Nasod and the Nasod race. A queen cannot be without a king, and Eve understood that best. Years pass and King Nasod is on a mission to continue the ancient war with the humans. He and his followers had become corrupted and no longer acknowledge Eve. Amid the war, a young red-haired boy and his friends destroy the last of Eve's race and end King Nasod's reign. Once again, Eve is left stranded and alone in this present time as though her efforts were meaningless. But not all hope is lost! Eve decides to regain the power of El and hopes to revive her race once again. She decides to follow the red-haired boy and his friends to find the El Shards. It was, after all, the first time a boy said he wanted to be her friend. Chung (Prince Seiker) Chung was born into the Seiker Family that protects Hamel, the capital of Senace. Known widely as Prince Seiker, he was trained in combat ever since he was young. When Hamel was under attack by demons, his father was devoted to holding off the attacks. Unfortunately, a demon had possessed his father, who then unwittingly led the enemies to attack Hamel. Chung tried to hold off his father, but he got seriously wounded by him. Elsword and his friends helped Chung escape the battlefield so he could recover from his wounds. While he recuperated, most parts of Senace became occupied by demons. He then decided to leave Hamel in the hands of the Red Knights and go with Elsword to train and become stronger than ever. Prince Seiker then swore that he will not use the Seiker name and will call himself Chung until he returns to save Hamel and take the Water El back from the demons. Ara Haan The young lady Ara of the Haan warrior family in Fluone's Northern Empire is a skilled martial artist specializing in the spear. One day, she came very close to death when her brother Aren, now known as Ran, came upon the Dark El, transformed into a demon, and led other demons to attack and destroy their village. At that moment, she found the heirloom—an old hairpin, from which a spirit's powers emerged to help her drive the demons away. It was the spirit of the nine-tailed fox named Eun. The spirit agrees to keep lending Ara her abilities to find Aren, and in return, Ara promises to help Eun find El that is strong enough to set her free from the heirloom. In awakening, Eun's mythical presence takes over Ara. Soon, in her journey to find Ran, Ara meets Elsword and the El Search Party. Together, they may yet recover Aren and the El. Elesis Elesis is Elsword's older sister and sword-fighting mentor. At 16, she had already traveled far to become a better sword fighter. She returns to Ruben to join her brother in training, only to part ways again after enduring a vicious attack from the demons. With a mission to protect Elrios from an absolute demon invasion, Elesis takes on the road once more. This may be the best way to keep her brother and their homeland safe. While she does not know when Elesis eagerly looks forward to someday reuniting with her beloved brother. Add (Edward Grenore) A descendant of a family that studied Nasods, Add is an intelligent mechanic who had inherited the fascination for the robotic race. When his entire family was captured and slain for investigating the Nasods' forbidden secrets, Add was forced into slavery. While trying to escape, he fell into an ancient library and was trapped for a long time. Here, he continued his study of Nasods and in due time, he invented a weapon called the Nasod Dynamo. He eventually used the weapon to escape the library before it could collapse on him. Ridden with insanity due to isolation, Add took to the road to find rare Nasod codes but discovered that the library's time distortion had sent him far into the future when the Nasod race had already fallen. He tried to return to the past at first, but then he changed his mind when he found traces of Eve. Lu/Ciel (Luciela R. Sourcream and Ciel) The demon monarch Lu emerges in Elrios as a small child after using up all her mana to escape the realm of demons. Due to her servant's betrayal, she has lost all her power and possessions. A hitman named Ciel finds Lu in her weak state and takes her in. Her name is all she remembers. Before long, assassins from the demon world come for Lu, and Ciel gives his life to protect her. Just then, Lu remembers everything. A mystical contract allows her to revive Ciel as a half-demon, and he is bound to serve her in return. Now, with Ciel's help, Lu sets out to take everything back. Together, they are Lu/Ciel, a dangerous duo in pursuit of demons that plague the land. Rose (Anna Testarossa) Before she was called Rose, she was known as Anna Testarossa. She was sent to military school at a young age following her family's path. She graduated to become a Royal Guard and eventually became part of an elite force called Majestic Garden, a group whose sole purpose was to protect the Princess. She was sent to Elrios after monsters from that dimension slipped through a dimensional tear and attacked the Princess. Her task is to seek out the source of the catastrophe and put an end to it. Ain (Ainchase Ishmael) Ainchase Ishmael was created by the Goddess Ishmael to restore the power of El. When the El exploded into tiny shards, he fell through a Time & Space gap created by the explosion. After falling through the gap, Ain lacked the power to sustain his existence and started to wilt away. While in the gap, he wandered through the chaos of Time and Space. He eventually felt a faint power of the El and instinctively chased after it. He felt the El getting stronger and with a renewed sense of the mission, he regained his powers and was able to escape. Now, after escaping the chaos of the Time & Space gap, he returns to Elrios to assist the El Search Party and fulfill his mission. Laby Laby is an eccentric child that lived deep within the Black Forest for an unspecified amount of time before she left and was led by the Third Blue Light. She decides to leave the forest and go on a journey to learn who she is. Reception Media Relationships with Grand Chase ELSWORD has many similarities with Grand Chase, such as similar skill systems, names, character stories, traits, and monsters, and, at some point, was going to be an actual reboot of the game, even featuring Arme and Lire during the beta phase. The obvious identical traits were scrapped when ELSWORD came out of beta testing, as the two games were hosted by different companies at the time. Eventually, both games became vastly different from each other, however, the familial relationship between Elsword and Elesis remained as well as the latter being released as a playable character in the game. Trivia Gallery Els10.png|10th Anniversary promotional artwork. Elesis elsword full.jpg|Elesis in Elsword. Videos References Category:Grand Chase Category:Spin-offs Category:KOG Games Category:PC Games Category:MMORPG __FORCETOC__